The Forbidden Child: Ame Uchiha
by blooddancer101
Summary: A nejixoc one shot


Ame Uchiha walked through the leaf village like a ghost. She had no ninja team and no family. She is eighteen years old. Her father and mother were killed for having her. A mix of the hyuuga and Uchiha clan was not allowed. Ame was to be killed but Kakashi got in the way. He begged the hokage to let him raise her long enough to survive in the forest of death. Now she is full grown and looking for a home in the village.

Neji Hyuuga had just finished his training in the forest when he saw a familiar face. He couldn't place it but he knew she was part of the Hyuuga clan. Her figure was good but her eyes gave it away. He remembered now. He went up to her and smiled. "Ame Hyuuga?" He asked as he knew it was her. "Are you alright? You look as though you just got done fighting a jonin." He was trying to be subtle and wanted to know what she needed he wanted to help her out any way he could.

Ame looked up as a guy came up to her. "Ame Hyuuga?" He asked as he knew her. "Are you alright? You look as though you just got done fighting a jonin." She had not been called a Hyuuga in a long time. Mostly because she fought like an Uchiha. She had just got done fighting a group of jonin. She says, "I'm okay. I just need some food and rest." She did not hide who or what she was anymore. She was proud to be a hybrid between the two strongest clans in the leaf village.

Neji looked at her. "Alright come with me, you can rest and have some food at the Hyuuga clan's part of the village." HE said as he realized that she was a hybrid of uchiha and hyuuga. "You have been gone for a long time. Most thought you had been eliminated because of your birth line." Neji said as he looked at her as they walked back to the Hyuuga house.

"You have been gone for a long time. Most thought you had been eliminated because of your birth line." Neji said as he looked at her as they walked back to the Hyuuga house. Ame says, "I have been living in the forest of death. Kakashi made sure I that I was not eliminated for being a hybrid. He raised me until I was strong enough to survive in the forest." Ame did not look at him. She was not sure if she could trust the Hyuuga family. Ame used her fan to cool herself down. She asks, "How have you been Neji?" She finally looked at him.

"I have been good. Lots of training recently and helping with Hinata's training." He said as he saw a worried look in her eye. "Something wrong Ame?" He asked as he stopped and looked at her. His indigo eyes locking into hers. "If there is, tell me and I will try to help." Neji said as he stood next t her again and waited for her to speak.

"Something wrong Ame?" He asked as he stopped and looked at her. His indigo eyes locking into hers. "If there is tell me and I will try to help." Neji said as he stood next to her again and waited for her to speak. Ame looks at him and says, "No nothing is wrong. It's just I am kind of worried of what the clan might think of me." Ame also did not understand why Neji even cared about what was bothering her or what she need. Ame see the Hyuuga clan home in the distance. She thinks, "Will they reject me?"

"In all actuality the clan has been worried about you for some time, Hinata especially. She only knew you for a short while. But in that time she grew to care for you like a sister." Neji said as 

he looked at her. He knew that the clan would accept her as a Hyuuga even if she were half Uchiha. "For a while they would talk about how Kakashi made the third let you live and how honorable the third was. So there will be no problem of letting to into the Hyuuga clan."

Ame smiled a bit. She says, "I am surprised she even remembers me. Hinata was only about two or three when I left to live in the forest of death." Ame looked ahead of them. She asks, "Has Hinata's father softened any towards the two girls? Or will I have to prove to him that women can be strong without have to fight with brute force?" Ame has the power of both clans and did not have a seal on her forehead like the other Hyuuga families.

"He has softened a little bit. He isn't as rash as he used to be." Neji said as he looked at her. For some reason he was slightly attracted to her. "Ame, you need not prove yourself to Hinata's father. He was the most worried about you when you left our clan and lived in the forest of death." He said as he walked with hr to the gates of the Hyuuga clan's mini village. HE smiled at her and opened the gate for her. "After you. Seeing as that you are new here I will give you a small tour." He started to list off places that had changed and been added since Ame had left. They finally got back to Neji's home and the entered with Ame right behind him.

He started to list off places that had changed and been added since Ame had left. They finally got back to Neji's home and then he entered with Ame right behind him. Ame looked around slightly amazed at how things had changed. She soon heard a voice she knew and saw someone running towards her. Before she knew it, Ame knocked down on her butt being hugged by Hinata. Hinata says, "Ame you're back!" Ame smiled and says, "Well you have not changed a bit. At least with knocking me on my butt every time you see me." Hinata smiled.

Neji smiled and moved out of the way, as Hinata came out of the backroom and knocked Ame over. "Hinata, is that any way to treat an old friend by knocking her down after a long says travel?" Neji asked as he sighed. He wanted Hinata to be more respectful but he knew that was a wish that most likely would never happen. He just sighed and had to smile. This day had been getting better and better. First, he had successfully developed a new jutsu, and then he had been reunited with Ame and knows he had been able to smile with Hinata around.

Ame smiles and says, "It's okay Neji. I kind of knew she would glomp me as soon as she saw me." Ame then saw Hinata's little coming their way. She stopped in front of Ame and bowed her head. Ame hugged her and says, "Man you have grown Honbi." (Sorry cannot spell her name.) Honbi says, "I barely remember you." Ame says, "I know." Ame heard her stomach grumble and groaned. She says, "Seems like my stomach is very hungry."

Neji smiled as her stomach growled. "There is food in the kitchen. Come, we will get you something to eat." he motioned for Hinata and her sister to come with them. He got some food out and warmed it up. He gave it to her and smiled "Here you go. Eat up. You have had a rough and long day." He sat next to her and watched her eat. He was not hungry because he had eaten earlier in the day before his training. "Hinata, could you get Ame a glass of water and myself one too?" He asked as he looked to Hinata.

Hinata nodded and got the two of them a glass of water. Ame eat her food slowly. She said thank you to Hinata and took a drink of the water. After she finished eating, Ame washed her dishes. She then yawned and Hinata knew just which room she could stay in. Hinata took her hand and guided Ame to her room. Ame said thank you and settled into her room. Hinata smiled and left so she could sleep.

Neji watched Ame leave with Hinata after she had cleaned up. Even after these many years, she is still polite as ever. He smiled as she left the room and he went out back to train again. He stepped out and started to practice his taijutsu and footwork. He would have the training gear tossed t him from every direction and deflect each attack with his defenses.

Ame had been at the Hyuuga home for a few weeks now. She has been slowly opening up to the clan. However, mostly to Neji though. Something told her that she did not have to be on her guard up all the time. Sometimes she thought she was in love with Neji. She decided she would tell him her feelings and see how he felt about her. She went to the training grounds knowing he would be there.

Neji had been training hard the past few weeks and had listened to Ame and watched she slowly opened up to him. He knew that he was starting to fall for her harder than Gaara's absolute defense. He was training when he saw Ame come out to the grounds. He stopped training and looked at her. She seemed as though she had something to say to him that was important. "Hello Ame, nice day isn't it today?"

Ame came over to him and says, "Yes it is. Can I talk to you about something? It's kind of important." She pressed her fingers together the way Hinata does. She looked in his eyes and says, "Neji I think I have fallen in love with you heavily." She looked at him nervously waiting to hear his response. Ame expected him to be mad or something.

Neji was shocked at her statement. However, he knew that he had also fallen for her. "Well then that makes two of us. I have fallen for you too Ame." Neji said as he took her hand and pulled her close. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and then pulled away. He did not know why he did that but it was a spur of the moment thing.

Ame was surprised by the kiss from Neji. Ame pulled him close to her again gently. She kissed him deeply and then whispers in his ear, "I loved you when I was little too Neji." She then backed two steps to give him some space. Her eyes looked into his eyes trying to see what he was thinking. Ame was smiling inside happy to finally tell him her feelings for him.

When Ame kissed him back, he knew he was in love. After she took two steps back, he looked into her eyes and knew at that she was his true love. "Ame, I have loved you for the longest time but until recently my feelings have been bottled up." He said as he stepped close her again and kissed her more passionately than before. This time he let his tongue slip into her mouth and roam with her tongue.

Ame felt his tongue go into her mouth. Ame this being her first love and first kiss did not really know how to react. Ame slowly started to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around him neck 

bringing him closer. Their tongue pretty much fighting for dominance. Neji won of course. Ame broke the kiss and asks, "Do you want to take this back at the clan house?"

"Not unless you wanted to Ame." He said as he held her close and tight his body pressing against her chest, as he looked deep into her eyes. He smiled as he saw the look in her eyes was the same as his. They were in love and they both knew it. "Only if you wanted to go back to the clan house Ame."

Ame looked at him a moment before answering him. She kisses him and says, "It don't matter to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck. No one else was around so they could do anything they wanted. She smiled a bit.

"Well what was it you had wanted to do Ame?" He asked as he kissed her and let his hands fall to her hips and he hugged her tightly. He had ideas but he did not know if they had matched hers just yet. Therefore, he wanted to find out what she wanted to do first.

Ame blushed a moment before whispering what she wanted to do in his ear. She whispers, "I was thinking about we could make love to one another." She blushed more deeply. She says, "That's if you want to Neji." Ame looked in his eyes a little nervous of what his answer might be. She was a virgin and she wanted Neji to be her first.  
"Well would you rather do it out in the forest where we are now? Or back at the Hyuuga clan house?" He asked as he kissed her deeply and then waited for her answer. She had been having the same ideas as Neji and he wanted her to enjoy it so he would let her pick the place. The sun was high in the sky and the trees kept the training grounds in the forest cool as he waited for her answer.

Ame smiled at bit as he kissed her deeply. She says, "A bed would be more comfortable. So I say we go back to the clan home and do it." She was still nervous. She walked off towards the clan home. She looked back to Neji to see if he was coming. Her eyes filled with lust and desire. Ame asks, "Are you coming my love?"

He smiled as she said a bed would be more comfortable. "Then that is where it shall be done." He said as he followed her. She was moving quickly and he had to catch up so he replied to her, "I'm coming Ame." His heart was racing and he knew that this was going to be the first time for them both as he could tell in her eyes that she was nervous.

Ame smiled as they arrived at the clan home together. Neji had to guide her to his room. Ame stepped into his room first and looked around. She was very nervous now. She bit her lip to calm herself. Ame sat on the edge of Neji's bed and waited for him to make the first move. She took off her outer shirt.

Neji had let her walk into his room ahead of him as he closed and locked the door. He did not want Hinata or her sister coming in while he was having sex with Ame. He walked over to her and watched as she took off her outer shirt. He let his bodywork naturally, as he started to slide the straps off her shoulders and he kissed her as he pulled her top off and started to caress her breasts and nipples.

Ame moaned softly. Not knowing what else to do, she laid back on the bed letting him on top of her. She had never been touched this way. Every now and then, a moan escaped her lips. Ame began to feel her body get very warm and turned on by his caressing.

Neji worked her body austerely even he himself did not really know what he was doing to begin with. His hands moved to her waist as he slipped her pants off and exposed her smooth pink entrance. His hand rubbed her lower lips and his tongue glided over her breasts as he started to suck on one of her nipples softly. His teeth gently nipping at them.

His hand rubbed her lower lips and his tongue glided over her breasts as he started to suck on one of her nipples softly. His teeth gently nipping at them. Ame moaned as her lower lips began to get wet. She whimpers, "Oh Neji this feels so good." Her eyes closed as a little pre cum seeped out of her lower lips.

Neji started to undo his shirt and pants as he kissed her and suckled on her breasts. He let his shirt fall to the ground after he flung it off. His pants fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them as he leaned over her on the bed once again. He was still in his boxers as he kissed her and pressed his trained body into hers. His crotch grinding against hers as his underwear kept them separated. His tongue swirling up to her mouth as he kissed her and then played with her tongue.

His crotch grinding against hers as his underwear kept them separated. His tongue swirling up to her mouth as he kissed her and then played with her tongue. Ame played with his tongue as well. She looked in his eyes and knew that they were meant to be in each other's arms doing this. She was getting soaked in her lower lips. She moaned out his name.

Neji was spurred on by her moan as he shifted out of his underwear. He kissed her as his length touched her entrance and he kissed her. "Shall I enter you Ame?" He asked as he waited for her answer and played with her breasts and nipples. He wanted her to know and control when he entered her for the first time.

Neji was spurred on by her moan as he shifted out of his underwear. He kissed her as his length touched her entrance and he kissed her. "Shall I enter you Ame?" He asked as he waited for her answer and played with her breasts and nipples. Ame nodded and moaned as he rubbed her entrance. He had her permission to enter her. Her body was ready for him to take her.

That whole day that spent making love to each other.


End file.
